The present disclosure relates to a power system operation and control field, and more particularly to a method for identifying a feasibility of a transmission interface constraint in an online rolling dispatching and a device for identifying a feasibility of a transmission interface constraint in an online rolling dispatching.
Multi-timescale dispatching can effectively respond to the operating indeterminacy in the power system, in which the online rolling dispatching is an important part of the multi-timescale dispatching. The online rolling dispatching can correct the generation plan by rolling in the power system based on the current operating status and the forecasted load data, so that it eliminates the bias between the generation planning load and the actual load to ensure the economy and the security of the power system.
Currently, the classic dynamic economic dispatching is used in the online rolling dispatching. The classic dynamic economic dispatching allocates the affordable load power of each generator in an on state to achieve the minimum generating cost basing on a plurality of physical constraints such as the load balancing, the output power limit of the generator and the output ramp rate limit of the generator. In practical applications, in addition to physical constraints, the security constraints need to be considered, in which the transmission interface constraint is one of the important security constraints.
However, there are some problems: in order to ensure the safe and stable operation of the power system, the operators left the large margin for the limit of the active power flow of the transmission interface, and therefore the limit of the active power flow is conservative. As the large-scale renewable energy generation is connected to the power grid, the power system size is expanded constantly, so that the conservative limit of the active power flow restricts the use of renewable energy, obstructs the economic operation of the power system, and even leads to the infeasible operation.